Sending a Message
by Cal-Wills
Summary: One-Shot! AU After LA Famila prevents CM Punk from cashing in his Money in the Bank title shot, he decides to send Vickie a vicious message through her pretty boy, the World champ; Edge. Rape, Sex. Punk/Edge set in 08.


Title: Sending a Message  
Pairing: Edge X CM Punk  
Mentions of Edge/Vickie  
Warnings: M/M, Lang, VERY Dark themed, Non Consensual Sex, Rape, Violence.  
Rating: Mature(18 +++)  
Summery: AU After LA Famila prevents Punk from cashing in his Money in the Bank title shot, he decides to send Vickie a vicious message through her pretty boy, the World champ; Edge.  
A/N: The one i lost.... =/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.M. Punk paced his locker room like a caged animal. Growling furiously, the rage building up inside of him could not be contained as tonight's events played through his mind. He _could've _been the World Heavyweight Champion, but NO! La Famila just had to step in... Prevent him from cashing in Money in the Bank on the Champ, Edge... Then beat him down, hold him for Edge to get his cheap shots in.

"Fucking Cunt!" Punk yelled yanking his elbow pads roughly off, throwing them into his open GYM bag. He punched the locker door in blind rage, leaving a good sized dent in the door, with specks of blood here and there.

Suddenly, as clear as day, one of the most sinister, sadistic plans popped into his mind. 'It was the perfect revenge' Punk thought grinning darkly.

He grabbed a couple things from his bag, exited his locker room, taking long strides, knowing exactly where he was going, and nothing could detour him, nothing would change his mind now.

It was set on one thing.

Revenge.

Punk's eyes made him look like a man possesed as he paced the nearly empty corridors, his eyes darkening as he caught site of the Rated R Superstars' dressing room.

He took one peek inside, and to his satisfaction, Edge was alone.

CM Punk's eye twitched as he watched him for a moment. He looked so smug, sitting there, polishing the World title that could've been his... smirking to himself as he was most likely thinking of how he screwed him tonight...

Punk released a growl, shoving the door al the way open, pushing his way in as Edge jumped up, startled expression on his face as the world title clattered to the floor. Punk slammed the door behind him, sliding the lock in place, hearing the resounding 'click', sealing Edge's fate.

"Oh god... Please... Punk I can explain..." Edge started as he began backing away from the advancing pissed off Punk.

"Explain what? ... How you shafted me of my world title shot? Screwed me? No..." Punk continued to slowly advance, a dark dangerous glint in his icy blue orbs.

"No... Save it!" Punk launched his body at Edge's, taking him down to the floor. His rage took over as he began pummeling the world champion.

Edge cried out trying to crawl away from Punk, who hoped up swiftly kicking the champ in the ribs. Edge gasped as the air swooshed from his lungs, and he curled in on himself beginning to cough. Punk panted as Edge rolled on his side, trying to crawl away, arm wrapped around his aching mid section.

Punk narrowed his eyes, face devoid of any emotion, barely aware of his already aroused state as he delivered another kick to Edge's mid section, followed by one to his handsome facial features. Edge let out a hoarse cry hands, abandoning his mid section to hold his face.

Punk took the opportunity to deliver another kick to Edge's mid section, reaching down to swiftly grab hold of Edge's long pretty hair, he drove both knees into his head/face several times before yanking Edge up and throwing him across Vickie's Desk.

Giving him little to no, time to recover from the assault, Punk went after him, yanking him up by his hair, throwing him into the nearest wall head first, panting angrily as he pushed his sweaty locks out of his face.

Edge was barely moving now, crawling very slowly on the floor, Punk stalked after him, hunting him, delivering another kick to his mid section. Punk grabbed his leg yanking him back, tired of the games, as he flipped him over, straddling his waist, grabbing two handfuls of Edge's 'affliction' shirt; tearing it in half and yanking the rest off of him. He tossed it aside, staring down into Edge's terrified eyes, looking over at the damage done.

Edge's face was a mess. He had a medium sized gash above his eye, his nose was bleeding, and he had a busted lip, and was coughing up some blood; some of which landed on Punk's chest.

Punk's eyes glinted dangerously, a sneer pulling at his lips as he eyed the blood on his chest, looking at the bruises already forming on Edge's. Edge's hands flailed uselessly, weakly shoving at Punk's chest. Punk sneered slapping them away angrily.

"Pl-Please... I'm sorry... I'll giv- i'll give you a shot... just... just stop... please... i'll do ... an-anything..." Edge coughed panting, his arms resting weakly on Punk's hips.

"Anything you say?" Punk asked smirking, as he glanced down at his hard bulge. Edge followed his gaze, looking up to see Punk smirking.

"No... Please Not That!" Edge cried as Punk smirked, shoving his trunks down far enough to free his aching member.

"Open your mouth! Now!" Punk sneered as Edge shook his head, clamping his bloody mouth shut. Punk growled grabbing Edge's hair yanking his head back. "I said 'Open your mouth' and suck it bitch!"

Edge sobbed opening his mouth slowly, much too slow for Punk's liking. Punk took his member in his hand shoving into Edge's open mouth. He moaned at the feel of Edge's mouth of his aching cock, thrusting deeper, forcing Edge to take it all down.

Edge gagged weakly pushing at Punk's thrusting hips. "Mmmmpffffpp" he whined trying his hardest to get Punk's cock out of his mouth to no avail.

"Yes! ... mmm... yeah.... suck it bitch... all of it... God! ...Fuck... Yeah!" Punk growled thrusting his cock down Edge's throat. Edge's eyes teared up as Punk began fucking his face ruthlessly.

Punk looked down watching Edge's eyes tear up, watching the tears fall down his cheeks, only serving to turn him on even further. Edge's throat constricted around his cock, feeling like a tight vise around it, pushing Punk over the edge(A/N: bad pun... not intented Lol) as he shot some of his seed down Edge's throat, pulling out to shoot the rest on his face, neck and hair.

Punk's body went limp as Edge's head dropped back down, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Punk recovered quickly, stroking his cock back to full hardness as he stood up, picking the items up off the floor that he'd dropped during the struggle. He tore the condom open with his teeth, as Edge's eyes widened; he fully came to realize what Punk intended to do next.

His body shook with fear, as Punk smirked darkly, shoving the condom onto his hardened member, advancing towards the frightened Edge. "Oh no... Please... I'll suck... I'll suck your dick... again... without you having to do anything I promise just not this!" Edge coughed eyes tearing up as Punk shook his head.

"No..." He grabbed Edge's flailing limbs, attempting to flip him over. "I'd go bare back with ya... but i don't know what diseases you have... so I'm gonna play safe..." Punk smirked only for Edge to kick him in the chest, sending him a few paces back. Edge pulled himself up, forcing his beaten body to run for the door.

_'Almost there!' _Edge though frantically trying to unlock it, hit with heavy despair when a foot connected with his beck, sending a sharp pain up and down his spine as he collapsed rolling around in pain trying to ease it by rubbing himself against the carpet.

Punk narrowed his blue orbs, delivering another kick to Edge's head, then to his rib cage. "Enough with playing around" Punk hissed yanking Edge's hips back, forcing him on his knees, reaching in front of him to undo his jeans and belt, shoving them to his knees.

"Nice ass Edge" Punk sneered yanking Edge's belt from his pants and brought it down across his ass several times. Edge cried out, feeling the welts rising up on the heated flesh of his ass. Punk smirked in satisfaction as he shoved his trunks back down to his thighs, climbing up behind Edge, tube of lubricant in hand.

"You know... you should be happy I'm using lube... you don't deserve it! You damn sure don't after trying to escape! But I'm not cold hearted..." Punk growled popping the cap open, squirting a generous amount into his palm, tossing the bottle; he stroked his hand over his condom covered cock a few times, coating it completely in lube. He rubbed the rest over Edge's quivering entrance as he lined his member up with it.

Edge's body was shaking in pure fear, as Punk leaned over shoving Edge's face against the rough carpet; he leaned over, whispering "Remember... I could've been World Champion... You chose the belt over your own body, you brought this on yourself..." With that Punk thrust his hips sharply into Edge's, making him cry out in pain, screaming in pure agony.

The screams were like music to Punk's ears as he began slamming in and out of Edge's tight resisting body roughly. "Yeah! Scream Edge! SCREAM! Call Vickie! Call La Famila! They can't ... Help... you ... now!" Punk gave a sharp thrust of his hips with each word, making Edge scream louder.

Edge screamed until he lost his voice and he could scream no more. Punk placed a hand on either side of Edge, as he pounded in and out of him, Edge's mouth opening in a silent scream. Punk smirked shoving his length as deep as it'd go, filling Edge completely.

He reached under Edge, stroking his hardened member in time with his thrusts, soon Edge shot his load all over Punk's hand and Vickie's floor, Punk growled slamming into him, feeling his balls tighten, once, twice...

He slammed roughly into Edge, holding himself there as he came, shooting his jizz inside the condom, inside Edge, moaning as he collapsed on the Champ.

He lay there, basking in the glory, basking in the satisfaction of fulfilling his revenge. Once his breathing was under control, Punk pulled out of Edge, yanking the condom off, he walked over to the trash can, tossing it in, pulling up his trunks, he grabbed the tube of lube off the floor, his eyes watching Edge's shaking form on the floor.

Edge was curled into a fetal position, sobbing helplessly on the floor at Punk's feet. Punk kneeled down forcing Edge onto his back to look up at him.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Edge's ear murmuring "You brought this on yourself. Let this be a lesson to you... for future choices and mistakes... you now know the cost of..." Edge sobbed as Punk licked the tear from his face, gripping his hip tightly, digging his nails into a certain spot.

"There... a small reminder..." He swat Edge on his already sore ass, getting in his face, he hissed "Whore!" before walking towards the door, unlocking it, he walked out, leaving Edge sobbing on the floor.

CM Punk smirked as he gathered his belongings heading for his rental car, eyes landing on his Money in the Bank Briefcase. '_This is veryyy far from being over Edge_' Punk thought smirking in satisfaction, he got what he came for, Revenge, He broke the Champion in the processes... killing two birds with one stone!

~Finished


End file.
